


Crimson Bonds - A GXG Vampire Romance

by writerforlife76



Category: Slayer - Fandom, Supernatural, Vampires - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Flashbacks, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife76/pseuds/writerforlife76
Summary: Liza is an eighty four year old vampire stuck forever living as a teenage girl, for decades trying to run away from her past. She tries to control her desires and the strong temptation she faces being what she is, fighting to save her own sense of humanity. Yet her past catches up to her when she falls in love with a human girl, having a secret of her own that changes everything.Used to be a MXG based story, but now changing the main male character to female with all GXG pairings and bisexual elements as well.RATED M For Suggestive Themes, Mature/Explicit Sexual Content especially in later chapters, Language, Violence & blood of course. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 16





	1. Synopsis

December 1952: After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents; Liza, a nineteen year old English girl living in America, and her younger newly adopted sister Evelyn are saved and held under the charm of an ancient vampire Annabelle. Captivated by the older girl, the immortal begins to form a bond with the two human sisters with an even bigger motive in mind. This changes Liza's life forever, nothing in it ever again being the same as her sexuality is awoken within her as well as a fresh set of demons.

Now in the year 2018, Liza is an eighty four year old immortal stuck living her eternity in the body of a teenager. Although she forces herself to leave Annabelle twelve years after her and Evelyn's transformation, she is indefinitely sired to her maker. While strong and addictive she loathes sharing such a bond with the elder vampire. She tries to run from it for decades while her sister remains by her side, despite their immense differences in how they've both embraced their immortality. The two are forced to move every while, now more than ever as it has become difficult to hide their true identities due to Evelyn's cunningly violent nature. Yet Liza's choice to separate from her sire has come with it's own price, her bloody primal desires rising to their limits. She has run into deadly mishaps in the past because of this. It has caused her to believe that it is impossible for a vampire to love or be loved, for she has seen first hand that it comes with detrimental consequences.

For many years Liza has tried to be more than the monster she sees herself to be. However a human girl now threatens to break her control completely. Liza moves back to New York where she originally immigrated with her parents. There she is aching to bond virgin butch Carter Brown, a seventeen year old high school student. The two girls share an immediate connection from the beginning, a connection Liza tries to deny to everyone including herself. But it doesn't take long for her hidden feelings and secrets to spark a passionate and dangerous love between them. Yet Carter is also hiding a secret within her blood that could break them apart as well as become a threat to Liza's very existence: Being born of slayer descent. The worst part is she has no knowledge of her family's slayer history nor the very secrets that lie behind it until her eighteenth birthday. Soon, both Liza and Carter will face an even greater danger, for these secrets will soon come to a head and their bond will become the center of it all. Carter will have to choose between fate or love, while Liza has to figure out who she truly is before she loses herself completely. They will have many battles to face, for there are those who would love to see their relationship fall apart at the seams. Will their love be stronger than the battles that lie ahead? Will their bond be stronger than the ones' itching to break them apart, or will these two different worlds make it impossible for them to be together?

Ages:  
Liza (19)  
Evelyn (17)  
Carter (17 turning 18)  
Annabelle (29)


	2. Welcome To My Undead Life

_**** _

_**"Humanity can bring out the most hidden parts of ourselves, the light & the dark." - Unknown** _

I cannot tell you my life has been full of happy endings. That's not how my story has ever been. It has been one of loss, confusion, death, and running away from my past until it catches up with me again. I've been cursed as an immortal for over sixty five years. In 1953, I chose this life under the most unusual and inevitable circumstances. If only me and my sister hadn't met Annabelle. She was the woman who although saved me and Evelyn from a horrible fate, lead us into an even more lethal one in it's place as she revealed herself to be a vampire. Evelyn craved this life of immortality, wishing to leave her painful human life behind. At first I feared it, soon trying to avoid the truth. Annabelle had me in the palm of her hand, soon sealing my fate as she chose me to become bound to her for eternity. She had a hidden agenda from the very beginning, once revealed to me placing an eternal guilt within my soul. She made me a monster, awakening both an identity and sexual desires that I never knew existed within myself. Twelve years later I fled with Evelyn, growing weary of my life with Annabelle and her games. I attempted to break what so tightly controlled me. Yet to this day I know that my sire still has that control. She would never lose it. The sire bond could never be broken, always in the back of my mind even as I fed on the blood of another. I knew the risk I was taking. For when I left, a sense of direction left me, no matter how much I tried to escape my bond with the woman. I felt a longing for her to be near, blood and body.

Once I left Annabelle, it came with severe consequences. I gave into my lusts for awhile, the separation from my sire becoming too much to bear as I became what I most feared. I needed to replace her bond with something stronger, almost impossible to find. Ironically, eighteen years ago I thought I found it. Everything changed when I met Mel. With her, I almost felt human again. I began to believe it was possible to be free of the sire bond, to finally have a happy ending. But I learned quickly that for someone like me this does not exist, neither does it exist for the very humans I fall into love with. I killed the girl. Although I tried to cling onto my humanity, my mind became completely overtaken by both the hunger and the lustful desires within me. I was devastated, vowing to myself I would never become so closely tied to a mortal again. I would keep myself under control, no matter what the cost. Yet I remember the letter put into my coat pocket the night I had fled with Evelyn. Annabelle had already sensed something was wrong, she somehow always knew.

_**"We will meet again when the time is right, my dear Liza. Just remember the risk you are taking in parting with me."** _

That letter and it's message has stayed with me ever since I left. I never knew how long it would be until Annabelle and I would become one again. Until then, I live my life in uncertainty, a war raging within to not become the monster my sire created so long ago. Evelyn has enjoyed being an immortal. I however have seen it as a horrible curse. The beast within enjoys it, but my sense of lingering humanity brings the reality crashing down. The cravings, the desire, they never go away. I try to hate what I have become, try to fight my urges. I avoid humans to avoid heartache. We can't, no, we shouldn't love, Because we destroy everything we touch. I have the strength, the speed, the beauty to lure anyone in as I please. I have an undying hunger, one that I fight within myself every day. I cannot hurt anyone else. I will not hurt anyone else. I will not give in. These are the things I always tell myself, until I need my next fix. Will it ever end, this life of eternal darkness? I want someone to pull me out, a savior leading me back to the light. I knew however I would never find such a thing, for a being like myself did not deserve such a courtesy. So I will continue to search for meaning in this immortal life, hoping one day my undead heart will have something to live for. I am Elizabeth Thompson, and this is my story.

Chapter 2 Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters, yet not every one consecutively, will go back and forth From Liza's present to flashbacks of memories/ recollections from her past. It will also have Carter and some Evelyn and general POVs. =)


	3. Once Upon A December

_**Flashback: New York City. December 22, 1953:** _

**_"But...I thought you wanted me..."_ **

**_"Is that what you thought? A foolish one indeed. You are not the one I crave. Whom I desire does not yet understand of their destiny. So the circle will continue spinning, for a predator must have their prey."_ **

**"W...What?..."**

**_*Tsk* Such a waste conversating with my food while so rabid with hunger. Though I must thank you for allowing me the honor to collect my thoughts before killing you... "_ **

**_*Growling*_ **

**_"AHHMMM!!..."_ **

_I turned nervously to the bedroom I knew to never enter. My sister and I were warned that if we even so neared it there would be consequences. But that night, I heard animalistic noises coming from within. The door was cracked open just enough to hear the struggle of a young man. He tried his hardest to scream, yet seconds later I only heard fading whimpers. I neared the room slowly in fear._

**From the beginning I knew I was right about our savior, of what she really was. Yet I couldn't get myself to say the word aloud. Two days earlier sparked my suspicions. Her crimson eyes, her cold touch, the drained bodies of those who killed my parents. I knew she had a secret, one darker than I ever thought to be possible. But what I didn't know was that my first experience of love, no matter how distorted it was, would be from a woman, an immortal one that had me bound to her the moment we met.**

**_Two Days Prior..._ **

_"You're going to have to trust me young one. No one can hurt you anymore." A smooth unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke against me in the cool night air of the vacant courtyard. I was imprisoned in her iron grip as we were both knelt to the ground floor. She was freezing to the touch, her even cooler hand covering my mouth to keep me from screaming while her opposite arm was wrapped around my waist. She had talked over my shoulder, not being able to see her face. I was traumatized as I shook furiously to both her bitter touch and the horrific images running through my head. I had just witnessed my parents being murdered right in front of me. The three men wanted their wicked way with me and Evelyn after, predicting our deaths would too soon follow. But neither came, only hearing their petrified screams. I had witnessed each one being lifted into the sky at blinding speed only to come down dead, completely empty of blood. Whatever was killing them was too fast for me to catch it's figure. The last alive of the three tried to make a run for it as he pleaded out for help. Yet a ferocious snarl filled the air, the man being swooped up before he could even make another sound._

_Now a mysterious woman was holding me here, a weird smell coming from her of a coppery tone. Her one hand left my mouth to wrap herself fully around me. I heard her take an extensive breath as her head was nestled into my neck, remaining there in complete silence. I was scared for my life. Something had told me despite her words of affirmation moments ago, I wouldn't be alive for much longer. What I knew for a fact was that whoever she was, she wasn't normal. I had an awful feeling she was something else entirely._

_"Come closer child. It's over." I heard her speak out as her breath tickled my skin._

_"Evelyn..." I whimpered. I was afraid for the worst until I heard my sister's approaching footsteps._

_"I sense this is your sister. What is your name dear?" The woman spoke again towards me. I didn't have words, the trauma of this night still continuing it's course as tears streamed down my face. I was also terrified of the stranger. I knew she was the one who although saved me and my sister from death, gave my parents' murderers an even more gruesome fate._

_"Who are you?" I finally spoke, whispering with a fearful harshness as my body was involuntarily being turned to face my captor. In front of me I saw a beautiful young woman with dark blonde hair, her face locked on mine in an expression I could not pinpoint. I was shocked by her attire, for her upper body was entirely bare. She had extremely pale skin yet it was free of any blemish. My eyes widened even more as for just a moment her eyes were an illuminating red, glowing in the night. In seconds they faded to a captivating light shade of blue. I looked immediately to where the dead men lay, seeing a fox furr coat on the ground I knew had to be hers. The coat itself and the snow around it was heavily stained the color of blood. I was horrified, wanting to escape from the odd woman's hold. But I did not dare to move as I looked back to her._

_"You're...not..." The woman stayed silent for a moment before stopping the last sound about to come from my mouth, seeming fully aware that I saw she was far from being human._

_"I assume you have nowhere to go, and see you are both growing weary due to your suffering this night. My name is Annabelle. Allow me to aid you. I even offer you my home as a place of refuge. If you wish, stay with me."_

_Suddenly a bright light was shining towards us as it entered the square. It felt like salt on a freshly opened wound as the last light I saw was the flashlight one of the killers shown upon my family before he shot my mother. I whipped my head down in fright to the heart-wrenching memory._

_"Be not afraid. It's only my driver." Annabelle soothingly reassured me as she leant down to my hidden frame before getting up to face the group of deceased bodies along the courtyard. I became panic-stricken as she began to head towards where my parents lay._

_"Wait! My family...What will become of them..." Annabelle's movement ceased, slightly turning her head to speak again._

_"They're gone dear, I'm sorry. I promise to bring them no further detriment. However it is best for you to look away while I do what I must. Evelyn, I ask that you come beside your sister for a moment to keep her calm. I won't be long."_

_Before I could even process what was happening Annabelle was above the body of my mother, picking her up carefully. She then went to kneel before my father. She placed mom's head right beside his facing the opposite direction, her own face shaded from my view as she was leant over them. After a few moments she got up, beginning to slowly approach the bodies of the three killers scattered closely together to the right of my parents. She suddenly stopped and lifted her head to make direct eye contact with me. There was an unnatural darkness within Annabelle's features, proving me right she was something extremely dangerous. Yet I couldn't tare my eyes away from her._

**_"This would be the moment you look away young one...close your eyes..."_ **

_It was unclear why, yet I couldn't help but to listen to Annabelle's voice as it somehow reached me from a distance. I settled my head into Evelyn who had embraced me from the side. All of a sudden I felt an intense heat upon my back. My eyes snapped open, breaking from my sister's embrace as I turned to see there was now a stream of fire between each of the men's bodies. They were engulfed completely within the flames yet somehow my parents remained untouched. Annabelle to my even deeper confusion was nowhere in sight, but right beside Evelyn the instant I turned back around._

**_"How did she...?"_ **

_She was knelt back in front of me, her features now relaxed as her hand came to touch my temple. The both of us were not able to keep our eyes off each other, mine remaining of pure shock while hers stayed unreadable._

_"What is her name?" Annabelle finally spoke again as her head turned to my sister beside her._

_"L..Liza...Ma'am." Evelyn answered with hesitance. Annabelle turned to gaze back to me. She removed her hand from my head only to pick me up with ease, rising us both off the ground. She looked to the dark car up ahead._

_"Come Evelyn, I will bring you and Liza somewhere safe." I did not have any strength to protest as Annabelle held me in her arms, leading Evelyn and I away from the roaring flames. I looked one last time as my parents' bodies in sight set an overwhelming guilt within me._

**_"Forgive me Papa...Asking of you to be home for just this day. Now you and mother are dead..and it is all my fault..."_ **

_I forced myself to turn my head away for it was becoming too painful. Instead I was now stealing glances at the woman carrying me, her piercing eyes set straight ahead. There was a heavy silence as we made our way to the car._

_"Excuse me Miss. But aren't you...cold?" Evelyn spoke up to both my surprise and concern. Out of the many things she could have asked this suspicious stranger it had to be about her current lack of a wardrobe. Annabelle just smirked to herself before resuming looking ahead and continued to move forward._

_"I think I can manage. And please, call me by my name. You two will be my honored guests and treated as such." Annabelle sent a warm grin to my sister who returned the gesture. Her attention however returned to me again as she noticed I had been transfixed on her and her fleshed upper torso as she spoke. I quickly looked away with a stone cold face as we arrived to the car._

_Annabelle sounded as if she was more like royalty than one's ordinary New Yorker. I believed she was from another place and time even more so as a woman in a black maids outfit came from the back of the car to meet us. I assumed her to be in her late thirties, her features more mature in comparison to Annabelle's. Yet both women were just as pale and flawless in complexion._

__

_"Zieh mich an, wenn du willst Demetria." Annabelle began to speak in a language I couldn't make out. Without a word the brunette went to open the front door, grabbing a black wool dress coat from the passenger side. She approached Annabelle from behind to put her arms in each sleeve without the woman ever dropping me. She then tied it, partially covering the other female's upper nudity. Our savior acted like it was completely normal to wander around like this, not phased as she literally held me to her bare chest before. As Annabelle headed closer to the car, she looked to another pale woman in the back with an outfit identical to the first. She was the youngest of the three, appearing a little older than I with dark brunette hair and eyes to match._

_"Gale geht nach vorne." Annabelle spoke towards her. "Natürlich, Madam." The youngest responded in what sounded like compliance to an order as she descended from the vehicle. All three women were stunning, hard to believe that one could be that beautiful. Yet Annabelle stood out from the others, her beauty appearing to be timeless. I was expecting to be placed in the back while she left to enter the front. Yet I never left her side, placing me in her lap as she sat behind the driver while the older maid led Evelyn next to us and seated herself after. The two women in the back secured their doors while the younger woman took her place in the front passenger seat, closing the door beside her after._

_There was an undeniable tension in the car as I heard the final door close shut; now only hearing my heavy breaths as it dawned on me the situation. Me and Evelyn were about to be taken away by a woman that screamed danger. I felt my sister's hand intertwine with mine, giving it a tight squeeze. My eyes drifted to hers as she looked to me worried._

_"Liza are you alright?" I barely heard Evelyn's voice as I was now hearing my own throbbing heart beat, so loud it was pounding in my ears. I felt everyone watching me as I now eyed the door beside Annabelle in panic._

_"Liza."_

_The car began to move, making me want to cry out for my life._

_"Jeffrey stop the car!" Annabelle called out to the driver. I felt like I was having a panic attack, my body trembling as I took harsh breaths. Annabelle pushed my head upon her shoulder facing away from her, stroking a gentle hand in my hair._

_"You're safe now." Annabelle whispered into my ear. Once my breathing began to steady, she motioned for the driver to start up again. As the car resumed it's movement, she began to hum an unknown melody. Although pleasant to the ears, I was still on my guard due to how close she was, feeling every vibration that was coming from within her. I found myself settling to the comfort of music, her voice subduing my body's trembled movements. Yet I felt my body tense again as minutes later the vibrations ceased, Annabelle putting a light kiss just below my ear. She was yet again at my neck as her head inched a fraction lower, hearing her breathe in deeply yet as faint as she could muster. Evelyn could not see what Annabelle was doing, and I did not want to put her or myself more at risk. So I sat in complete stillness, the uncontrollable tears once again falling down my face._

_"A young damsel like you shouldn't be filled with such anguish; one who's air about her so intriguing...so invigorating..." Annabelle quietly spoke to me as she remained burrowed in my neck. Her attempted efforts to settle my nerves in the end deemed themselves useless, only keeping still and silent for my own withering sanity. I surely didn't feel safe in the embrace of this woman, her odd words and intimately close touch only making me more wary of her. I tried to distract myself as I look to Evelyn whose hand was still connected to mine. I secretly observed the woman beside her. Her eyes were transfixed on something upon my sister then quickly faced forward. I could have sworn I saw her light brown eyes darken in shade._

**_"Were these two women like Annabelle, all monsters in disguise?"_ **

_I could tell Evelyn was uncomfortable as she put a harder pressure to my hand, from the side of her vision seeing the woman's gaze upon her once more._

_"Is everything alright Evelyn?' I hadn't even realized Annabelle removed herself from me, yet never ceased stroking my head as she looked to my sister then to the woman beside her with more of a stern expression. This makes Evelyn detach her hand from my own in an instant, trying to appear nonchalant about her accomplice's strange behavior._

_"Umm...yes. I'm fine. Who are they...if I may ask?" Evelyn asked in a timid politeness. Annabelle's expression eased in severity._

_"Of course. Pardon me for not introducing. These are my serv...housemaids. To your right is Demetria and up front is Gale, mother and daughter. Ladies this is Evelyn and Liza. They will be staying with us for the time being."_

_"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Demetria spoke with a smoothly mild accent as she bowed with grace to Evelyn and I, yet nothing came from Gale. I watched as her hard eyes viewed me in the rearview mirror, making me feel even more uneasy._

_"Gibt es ein problem Gale?" Annabelle now spoke in a tone that was rather grave. Even though I did not understand the language, it was apparent she was bothered by the lack of a response from her maid. Her boss's voice turns around Gale immediately in her seat. Demetria shot a nervous glance towards her daughter, yet remained quiet._

_"Nein, Miss Annabelle. Pleased to meet you both." Gale now bows low, her English nearly perfect. Nein was the only word I had understood, learning the three women had been speaking German. Although Annabelle didn't have an accent, her deep German roots were evident in her fluidity as she spoke. I did not dare to speak one word during this entire exchange, refusing to reveal any sense of retaliation for both mine and my sister's sake. Yet I already feared the worst as Evelyn speaks up again._

_"Thank you for your kindness...Miss Annabelle. How can we ever repay you for your generosity?" This immediately made me come back to my senses. Evelyn was beside a woman I feared could kill her in an instant right where she sat. I was in the arms of Annabelle, the one who had just killed three men. Her inhuman strength, her cold pale skin, her once blood red eyes. It led me to one conclusion: This was a trap. I believed this woman only had one motive in mind, deeply fearing our debt to her would be our own lives._

**_"EVELYN DON'T TRUST HER SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"_ ** _I snapped, thrashing in attempt to get out of her grasp. This only caused Annabelle to clutch me tighter to her._

_"Please don't do this my dear." She spoke quietly against me._

**_"LET ME GO!"_ ** _I screeched out with a cry, reaching towards Evelyn._

_"Unterwerfe das Mädchen, Demetria." Annabelle said with a firm composure as her eyes were locked to her maid's next to Evelyn. Evelyn looked confused as the woman grabbed her by the shoulders to look to her. When the she let go my sister's head laid back on the seat, staring forward with her eyes glazed over._

**_"EVELYN??"_ ** _The younger girl was unresponsive, making me look to Demetria in outrage._

 **_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_ ** _I screamed again. I continued to struggle against Annabelle's unbreakable hold as she calmly spoke onto me again._

_"I didn't want to do this my way young one. Yet you leave me with no choice." I cried even harder, preparing myself that this was the end. Maybe this is what I wanted, the trauma and fear becoming all too burdensome to carry any longer. Yet I felt no pain as Annabelle positioned my body towards her, grasping both sides of my face to force me to look into her deep depths of blue._

_"It is foolish to speak of things you do not know nor understand. You musn't fight me dear, I want to help you." Annabelle finally let me go as my walls came crumbling down. My defenses were gone, beginning to weep upon her chest as every recollection and emotion of this night now started to hit me all at once. She adjusted my body again only to draw me in closer, cradling me as if sheltering me from the never-ending storm in my mind._

_"I'm going to take care of you Liza, I promise." Annabelle spoke softly to me as she held my grieving figure. She stroked my hair once again as I shut my teary eyes. For once this night I felt an easing comfort in her arms, giving up a battle we both knew I wouldn't win. My tears finally ceased, the car soon after coming to a complete stop._

_"We're here." I opened my eyes to see Demetria opening her door, grabbing Evelyn's hand to lead her out. I wanted to follow them, my maternal instinct for the girl kicking in as the fear started to reemerge within me. I put my hand to the door beside me yet I felt Annabelle place her cold hand on mine. I raised my head to look into her eyes as they laid still upon my own._

_"What are you?' I asked as we were alone in the car. Annabelle's thumb lightly wiped the remaining tears from my face before her hand stroked it ._

_"All I want to be is what you and your sister need right now. Allow me to do that honor." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We were insanely close, a closeness that made me lost in her eyes. Although still blue they had a dark intensity to them again, as though she was fighting a pull to move in even closer. After a few moments her eyes go to the door. She pushed it open and stepped out with me still in her secure hold. As we exited the car I look up to an establishment, one bigger and more astonishing than any other I had ever come across._

_"Welcome to my home, Miss Liza."_

**I still remember to this day Annabelle saving me and Evelyn from those men. She was intrigued by us, so much that she brought us into her home, only to later make us into her immortal vessels once she gained our trust. Annabelle took much interest in me since the night she laid her eyes upon me. I didn't know what this meant at the time, yet quickly found that she had many surprises in store. It began the night she revealed her blood lusted nature to me for the first time, confirming the beliefs I had about her to be true.**

Chapter 3 Snippet


	4. Haunting Memories

__

_I looked in the crack of the door to witness Annabelle straddling a boy on her bed. She was moaning hungrily, pinning the body under her with no struggle at all as her head was intimately latched onto his neck. The audible pleasure coming from the woman set a deep panic in me._

_**"What have Evelyn and I been brought into? Are we going to be Annabelle's next victims? Just two more souls for her to devour?"** _

_I began to shake, paralyzed at what I was witnessing. I saw the male's chest rise as he was fighting to stay alive. He was still conscious, barely. I could see him weakly notice my figure in the doorway as if it was a last outcry for help. His chest soon halted it's movement, his face becoming cold and lifeless. I breathed heavily as I witnessed this, frozen in place as I couldn't tear myself away from the sight. I should have left. Hell I should have ran, but leaving the boy there alone with the creature even in his state of death would have been inhumane. What happened next I would never forget. Annabelle shot up from the boy's neck, at first lost in bliss as she licked the blood from her lips. But soon after I heard her voice in an echoing hiss, predicting the predator in her detected another human in close proximity. Yet in those few moments I realized whether it be due to my rapid heartbeat, my audible breathing, or the very blood pulsing through my veins, she knew exactly whose presence it was all along._

_**"Liza..."** _ _Annabelle's eyes opened, her head snapping to meet mine as my body now trembled with an all consuming fear. Her face would soon haunt me in my dreams, for her eyes were a glowing crimson, glazed with hunger as blood dripped from her open-fanged mouth. I had just enough sanity left to bolt from the doorway. I anticipated that she would arrive to me even before I managed to move, pulling me in to take me as her second course. I imagined the memorably alarming sensation of her breath upon my neck, holding me with a stone cold grip as I brace for her teeth to sink in. I started panicking from the inside out at the thought, to my dismay tripping down the hallway. I landed on my side, grabbing my leg in pain. I then felt a sudden chill surround me._

_**"EV -MM!"** I never got the chance to call out to my sister for within seconds Annabelle was right beside me, meeting me and my eyes at ground level as she covered my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, every part of me shaking as if I saw death right in front of me. I look in horror as there was blood all over her lower face and torso. Yet I noticed her eyes were their original blueish hue, as though the blood turned her back into something almost human. Annabelle soon removed her hand from me, only to guide the back of it along my cheek. I flinched slightly to her touch. I could tell she knew I still feared the worst of her as her expression somewhat saddened. _

_"_ _Please don't be afraid of me young one. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. She had a look in her eyes enough for me to become entranced, but still in shock from what I just witnessed occurring in her bedroom._

_"That boy...his blood..." The woman now intensely looked at me, her eyes once again turning a bright red._

_"I knew you would come looking for answers Miss Liza, for you were indeed correct about me. I am not human, but a vampire." I remained frozen in place as Annabelle's words left me bewildered. I wanted to fear her for what she was. Vampire, the undead, one that must feed on the living for survival. The creature however did save me and Evelyn from death. She could have killed us all if she wished that night. Yet it was as if she sympathized with our pain, particularly mine as she saw right away of the severity. She treated me with such fragile care. But the question remaining was why._

**_"What are her true motives?"_ **

_Without any further thought, I reached out my hand slowly, beginning to touch the vampire's cool skin. I traced three fingers under her wild eyes, not being able to take my own off of them. Annabelle didn't move, watching me carefully yet allowed me to continue in my curiosity. It was visible she was enjoying it, as though my touch was overwhelming her as she soon closed her eyes with a light hum. But as my fingers hesitantly neared closer her mouth, it opened as a soft yet instinctive hiss came from the woman. An instant shiver ran down my spine for by doing so she revealed to me once again her fangs, descending due to my careless actions._

_"You're reaching dangerous territory dear." I heard her say as her eyes opened again with her tone dark in warning, her sharp incisors remaining visible as she spoke. "I cannot lie to you in this regard; your blood sings to every part of my being. So I would advise you not to extend your exploration any further." I pulled back, an intense unease building within my mind._

**_"_ _My blood sings to her? What does she mean of this?"_ **

_Annabelle sensed my apprehensiveness, her eyes fading back to blue as her fangs retracted. She looked at me with a gentler expression to calm me down as she placed her hand on mine._

_"_ _When it comes to you Liza, I promise to not take your blood without consent." I now panicked on the inside, for I had no idea what to make of Annabelle. Her words were barely reassuring, knowing she could turn from someone of elegant grace to a bloodthirsty beast in the blink of an eye. And my fears were now confirmed that there was a deep part of her that infinitely desired my blood. What that meant for me was something I could not ignore to inquire._

_"What am I to you? I saw you drain the life from that boy with my own eyes. How can I trust you at your word?" I asked almost in a whisper, unsure of her intents. Annabelle then neared closer to my face. I was becoming nervous, almost ready to jerk away from her again. Yet her face was one of tenderness, grasping my own with her hand._

_"If I just saw you as another mortal, you would have been dead the night I found you. My dear, you are so much more than that." The woman then had me captured in an embrace, my body secure within her hold._

_"More than you know. You do not understand now, but it will be clear to you in due time." With this Annabelle stood up with me in her arms. I watched her transfixed as her pupils began to dilate, her eyes boring into my soul. Alarm overtook me as I felt my own growing heavy, trying to keep them open._

_"Don't fight it young one. I know you are seeking rest." She said as she pulled me in close, resting my head onto her. I heard her voice only faintly now, my vision faltering into darkness as she spoke once more._

_"I will protect you from this world Liza, for I know all too well that it is cruel. Too cruel for someone so pure. Rest well my love. Until I see thee again."_

Chapter 4 Snippet


	5. A Vampire's Lullaby

**_"Papa?!"_ **

**_I see my father lying on the ground, looking to me with eyes that had no traces of life left within._ **

**_My mother lay dead next to him just as they had been left behind that night , their murderers' bodies scattered around them._ **

**_"Papa! Mama! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"_ **

**_Suddenly I am surrounded by a circle of flaring flames, the remains of my parents and their killers now gone._ **

**_"Fate brought us together young one..."_ **

**_I look all around me, no one in sight._ **

**_Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me from behind._ **

**_"I've been waiting for you Liza...you cannot fathom how long..."_ **

**_Annabelle's nose brushes my cheek, her mouth trailing down to the column of my throat._ **

**_"And soon my dear...nothing will keep us apart..."_ **

**_I feel her fangs now grazing me._ **

**_"Please...leave me alone!"_ **

**_"I'm afraid it's too late for that Liza. It is impossible to end what is only just beginning."_ **

**_Then an abrupt piercing pain engulfs me, suffocating for air as I feel Annabelle's bite coursing through my veins._ **

**_I pull at my neck, yet it is no use._ **

**_I am dropped to the floor, the flames raging on as I lay weak on the ground._ **

**_I look faintly as Annabelle is hovering close over my body, her crimson eyes boring down on me._ **

**_She approaches my face slowly, her mouth soon only inches from mine._ **

**_"So here's to new beginnings...to us."_ **

**_Just as her bloodied lips meet my own I am consumed by a sea of fire._ **

_I awoke in a sweat and crying from my nightmare. It had been a few days since the fatal night I lost my parents. And just the night before I discovered that vampires were not only creatures you witnessed in story books. My dreams were taunting me, a reminder I had been helpless to save the ones I loved most. I saw the lifeless eyes of my parents, now haunting my very soul. I then saw the lifeless bodies of my family's murderers, lying dead on the floor never to hurt anyone again. And lastly I saw Annabelle, a woman of mystery yet also possessed a yearning hunger that sent chills through my entire being. My mind went back to the very bizarre end of my dream when Annabelle kissed me at my brink of death. Or was it truly just the beginning of it all as Annabelle had said?_

**_"It was only a dream, just a dream. Wasn't it?"_ **

_The turn of events of being saved by a vampire, only to become whatever I was in the immortal's home made me wish I could turn back the clock. I felt a chill that made me bury myself in the pillows beneath me._

_"Bad dream young one?" I laid rigid on the bed as Annabelle's cold body pressed against me from behind. She was once again too close for comfort as I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I shivered due to her current proximity, my cries only deepening. I was afraid Annabelle was planning this all along, to bury me alongside my parents. She was a monster after all. I saw her kill that boy. I would never forget witnessing the life leaving his body, just as my parents as they took their last breaths in front of me and Evelyn. I just wanted to be with them, being rid of this pain that was tearing into me like a knife. I couldn't take the agonizing memory of their deaths replaying over and over in my head. I was losing it, losing myself._

_"Shhhh." Annabelle rested her head into my back, her fingers tracing circles along my shoulders in attempt to soothe me._ _"It's going to be okay." I stayed in my place, not daring to look back at the woman now embracing me around my torso._

_"Why are you here?" Annabelle nuzzled in closer to me as she murmured a response onto my skin, as if it wasn't unusual for us to be like this._

_"Need I remind you this is my home, and my own bed. You are here because I permitted you to be." I stopped breathing as her words registered to me the dangerous position I was currently in. I was no longer in my own accommodation, but Annabelle's forbidden chambers. She brought me there by her own fruition, and I feared it wasn't just to lie here together._

**_"Her bed? I'm going to die here..."_ **

_Annabelle only gripped onto me tighter. I felt it was not in a threatening way, but one of so said comfort as my silent state of worry became rather apparent._

_"I heard you having a nightmare. You were crying and shaking in your slumber, so I thought you could use the company. Mind you for reasons you are now well aware of, unless invited in you will never enter this room by any means." Annabelle continued, her voice becoming more somber in tone. I tried to rid myself of her grip now in a state of fret._

_"Evelyn...where is Evelyn?" I mustered as I struggle. But as I learned a few nights ago I was powerless against the vampire's hold. I allowed my body to cease it's movement as I realized she had no intention of letting me go anywhere._

_"In her room Liza. She's fast asleep. Do you truly think that low of me?" Annabelle asked finally, her head now resting on my shoulder. I didn't answer, for I did not know what to think. Her constant closeness made me unable to think, dreading that at some point in given time she would give into her lust for my blood. Her fangs would without warning sink into my human flesh, draining my life away until there was nothing left of me. The blonde continued._

_"It appears she has had to cope with this level of grief before. I am well aware as much as she that this is your first time, isn't it dear?" Tears filled my eyes again._

_"Mama...Papa..." I then began to remember everything in graphic detail. I heard the gunshot as my mother fell to her death. I felt the embrace of my father before he was taken away to be beaten as my screams filled the air. Only to then be in the cold embrace of Annabelle, her eyes as red as the very thing she craves. I shook violently as the memories yet again filled my head._

_"I wish to relieve you of your grief, if you will let me." Annabelle softly spoke again. Her words did nothing to dull the agonizing pain I felt, for the fears I still had about her and what she was truly capable of were a much louder force._

_"I don't even know you, what is known is.." I am suddenly pinned to the bed. I was now truly frightened as Annabelle hovered over me, her eyes glowing crimson. I watched as their focus turned to my neck, her fingers beginning to touch where her abiding gaze lay._

_"What I am. I know this scares you." With this her head began to descend downward. I closed my eyes in that moment, thinking that the nightmare I just had of Annabelle biting me was about to become more than just a dream. I waited as if time stood still, only to my astounded relief feeling the vampire place a gentle kiss upon my neck before continuing to speak._

_"But I vow to keep my promise. No young one, you don't know me. But you will." She then pulled up to look at me, her crimson eyes fading back to blue._

_"Would you allow me to help you sleep darling?" The pupils of her eyes began to appear more dense, making me afraid. I knew exactly what this meant, Annabelle the night before using some sort of compulsion to put me to rest. Yet I hated the feeling, losing all sense of control as I faded into the dark. I shook my head, taking a long ragged breath looking away from her._

_Suddenly I felt a cold hand tending to me. As I looked back I see that Annabelle's eyes had returned to their natural state, looking at me with a troubled expression as she stroked my head with a kind touch._

_"It seems music is something of comfort to you, and my voice is the one thing about me that puts you at ease. If I sang to you, would that help you sleep?" I faintly nodded. Even as she spoke, Annabelle's voice almost made me forget that she was a monster. It appeared to be kind, something her kind deemed not to be. She began to give words to the melody she shared with me days past._

**_Dancing bears_ **

**_Painted wings_ **

**_Things I almost remember_ **

**_And a song someone sings_ **

**_Once upon a December_ **

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_ **

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_ **

**_Figures dancing gracefully_ **

**_Across my memory_ **

**_Far away_ **

**_Long ago_ **

**_Glowing dim as an ember_ **

**_Things my heart used to know_ **

**_Things it yearns to remember_ **

**_And a song someone sings_ **

**_Once upon a December_ **

_As her song came nearing to an end, I felt my vision beginning to dim. I watched as Annabelle's blurred silhouette leaned over to kiss my forehead._

_"Dream peacefully now...my dear Liza." My eyes closed the moment Annabelle's last words were being whispered into my ear. I felt her arms wrap around me again, nestling herself at the crook of my neck. I was too physically and emotionally exhausted to fight off the vampire's embrace. It now was rather soothing, enough to make me shut my eyes and breathe normally again._

**_"Maybe all she wants is companionship, someone to love, someone to destroy. Annabelle. What does she truly want with me?..."_ **

_With these last thoughts I faded into slumber, feeling no pain beforehand._

_ Song Credits: Once Upon A December (From The Movie Anastasia) _

Chapter 7 Snippet


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: Vampire Eyes

Just wanted to add as a side note. Vampires have four different shades of eyes in my story.

They have their normal hue, most vampires retaining their eye color after they are turned just becoming more enhanced.

The second shade is darker than their normal color. This occurs when the vampire is hungry yet is able to control themselves enough to not show it's supernatural side.

The red shade is when all bets are off, the hunger beginning to take over. It also can occur when they are either aroused, angry, on alert, or if there is blood out in the open.

The black hue engulfs the outer eye and glazes over the pupils. This occurs when the vampire is ravenous, it being almost impossible to control their impulses by others or themselves. 


	7. New Beginnings

**_Liza..._ **

**_My Dear Liza..._ **

**_Come Back To Me..._ ** ****

**__ **

**"** **LIZA** **!"** My eyes open suddenly, getting too lost in the recollections of my past. They were memories although so long ago still so vivid in my mind. Even in my memory Annabelle felt near, as if I am reliving life with her all over again. I snap out of my train of thought as I realize our car is at a halt, Evelyn looking to me as though she's been calling my name for hours.

"Your turn to drive air head." Without a word I open my door to switch over to the driver's seat as I'm on the road with my irritated sister. Yet I am more annoyed with her and our current circumstance. It is now 2018, making our way to our next living location. I will not tell you how many times me and my sister have moved throughout our immortality, for you wouldn't believe me. This is not an option for us, for we do not age. But that isn't the main issue. We rarely last long in one place, especially with Evelyn's lack of compassion for humans and not being very discreet about it. She loves to reek havoc wherever we go, her latest spectacle the true reason we are indeed moving this time around. Evelyn did what she had become very good at. She either found herself in trouble or was the very cause of it, more often than not dragging me down with her. Yet in the end I am not blameless, not even close. 

I know I am the true cause of all of this, the key to becoming these monstrosities in the first place. It was all due to that one woman. The current whereabouts of Annabelle are unknown, our paths having not crossed since the night I left her over five decades ago. Yet I've been thinking about her more than usual lately, as if it was a sign. I've come to the realization that I have always been anxiously awaiting the day when we would return to one another as she promised long ago. Apart of me dreaded it, diverting from this reality at all costs. All the while the sired part of myself craved her to be near again. Yet I cannot allow my unpredictable future with Annabelle to control my life and everything within it.

So now me and Evelyn are on our way back to start over where this all began for us. We have traveled the all over the US, living in many places. However there is one place my sister and I will always call home, New York. It is where Evelyn grew up and I spent my teenage years continuing my dream. It is a dream my family and I had for myself before I could even play the simplest melody on a piano in England.

I remember being human, vividly in fact. For the majority of my mortal life it was just me and my parents in the heart of London, and that's all I needed. My father was a parliament member for the country while my mother was a piano teacher, growing my own passion for the instrument when she began to teach me as a little girl. In her free time mom made sure I felt loved and taken care of while dad put food on the table. Although it was long days and long nights, he always made time for us.

My parents and I immigrated to America when I was thirteen. After three years of hard work in New York my father with his leadership experience got the most rare and extraordinary job of a lifetime for an immigrant, working for the United States government. Then he found Evelyn, a fourteen year old American girl left in the streets only to die from her own cruel, power hungry father. He brought her into our home and ever since that day, Evelyn became my flesh and blood. Our family was one that deeply loved each other, a bond that was rock solid. Until tragedy struck almost three years later. Now my mother and father's faces are ones I can only imagine, yet never see again in this life. 

Maybe I also wanted to go back to New York where it all began and ended with Annabelle. Maybe I wanted to feel her presence, even if it was in the littlest of things. I would go to a place that reminded me of her, the sire bond bringing back memories of both the pain and pleasure. Lately I have been longing for the intimacy of another woman, particularly to my disdain my sire. Time continues to lapse by without her. And although I could live the rest of my existence avoiding the vampire, apart of me was tired of running from what I can never truly deny. Annabelle will always be apart of me, becoming forever bonded to her the decision I will forever regret. 

Although I persisted for years never to come back to New York due to our maker, I've realized that this is the best option for Evelyn and I now. I am hoping it will bring my sister a sense of grounding and for me some form of normality, a feeling of home that has been missing for a long time. Evelyn never minded the constant moving, the only true home she ever had being by my side. She also loved the adventure of it all, the thrill of new places and people. Yet every time we had to relocate, I knew it was all nothing but new hunting ground for her in her mind. I'm sick of this never ending cycle, having to deal with my sister's disregard for human life while I've just been wandering through what's left of mine. I just want a sense of peace, with or without my humanity. 

"Mind telling me what you've been daydreaming about? Must be quite the thought if you've been in your own head for this long." Evelyn says sneeringly as she looks outside the window. This makes me come back to the present only to respond to my sister with just as much hostility. 

"What do you expect Evelyn, you and me to be having whole hearted conversation right now?" I've been refusing to talk to Evelyn this whole trip due to her last stint that has brought us to this point, heedlessly taking the lives of two humans and forcing me to end a third. What made this situation stand out in severity from others in the past was she had become too intoxicated from her night of "fun" to at the very least cover her tracks. Vampires although able to handle high contents of alcohol at a time can still get drunk if one consumes too much. While I had a few drinks that night, in Evelyn's case she had become a bare bloody drunk mess. 

A police officer had found the truck that contained her and the drained bodies of her boozed male victims in the middle of the forest. When I found Evelyn, I had no other option but to snap the officer's neck as she had already brought him to the brink of death in her state of savagery. There was no time to hide the evidence, for the police were already on the scene and my sister was nothing but absent minded. She ultimately left me with the damage, including three dead humans on public display to atone for. Evelyn was lucky vampire DNA is almost impossible to identify with both the car and bodies we had to leave behind, for she would have put us both at even greater risk. My anger is flaring, turning the radio on in attempt to say nothing more to my sister. Yet what turns on makes my tension with her rise even further.

**"The Homecoming Horror Story. Police are still investigating the deaths of two college students and one police** **officer in South Maine last Saturday night. Officials say Gordon Fletcher and Marcus Reed of BlueStone College** **were called** **in missing as they were last seen at an alleged homecoming fraternity party** **in the area.** **Both boys** **were found mauled** **and** **drained of blood on a nature reserve in the back of an open pickup truck registered to victim** **Fletcher.** **Portland Police** **Head Officer Randy Delores was also found dead at the scene. It is suspected to have been an** **animal attack. Yet due to** **the graphic nature of the crime scene including the two students being entirely stripped of** **clothing and the** **extensive** **quantities of alcohol and blood found in the truck, it has** **opened** **the extreme possibility that** **foul play could** **have** **been** **involved."**

"Oh look. Your latest scandal is yet again making the headlines. Proud of yourself?" I scoff. Evelyn just rolls her eyes as she lets out a huff with her hands behind her head.

"Foul play. From what I remember of it the boys seemed to be rather enjoying themselves before their well deserved death." She then smirks to herself, closing her eyes as I look to her in disbelief.

"Do you even hear yourself? Three people are dead because of you." Evelyn just grunts.

"Those two boys at the party were planning to drug my drink before quote 'Raping both my sets of lips to Nirvana.' They got what was coming to them. And if I recall it's our scandal remember? Losing sight of your little sister to socialize with the bore of the sorority, how careless of you. Lest we forget I wasn't the one who ended Officer Randy's life was I?" Evelyn retorts back cooly. 

My blood is boiling, my sister always trying to find a loophole in situations to make herself appear to be the innocent one out of the two of us. She knew damn well this was mainly her fault, giving me no choice in the matter to kill that man. I didn't want to hear her reasoning, for it had become all too normal for her to do things like this. We hadn't even lasted a month in our most recent location without Evelyn slipping up.

"On the brighter side of things, it's another new beginning Liza. Though I thought we'd last a little longer in Maine, I'm quite excited to go home after all these years." Evelyn says teasingly as I continue to drive. I am just about ready to stop the car and make her go the rest of the way to New York herself, not that she would have minded. It was a long drive. Me and my sister could have gotten there quicker on this rather dark cloudy afternoon, but I insisted that we drove to Evelyn's disappointment. 

Our inhuman abilities including speed and flight are major perks of being an immortal. The ability of flying is extremely rare for our kind, our maker being the only other I know of in existence to possess it. So it is indeed a luxury for us. Yet I try not to draw attention to myself. Evelyn however enjoys to be right in the dead center of it, which we definitely do not need right now. I however am very surprised she didn't end up traveling to New York on her own. She hates human transportation unless of course it includes an eventful meal in the back of a mortal's car. I know she came just to annoy me with her commentary that she knows is creeping under my skin. My sister eyes me with a look of smugness.

"It's such a shame, I really liked the people there." Evelyn continues. I give her a glare through my sunglasses as she winks at me.

"We could have stayed longer if you would just behave yourself" I huff. In addition to this current mess I was already frustrated. I need blood since I haven't fed in the past week, putting me on the very edge. I didn't need my glasses this day due to the sunlight, but due to what lay beneath them.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud sister. I'm a vampire, I have needs." I see Evelyn starting to lean closer towards me. Before I could react she takes off the sunglasses that reveal my struggle. My eyes are an emerald green, a drastic shade darker than normal. I am starving, shading myself not wanting to reveal any weakness. Yet Evelyn isn't having that, rather enjoying the sight now before her. I avoid her eye contact but can tell she's looking at me without losing focus, never taking her eyes off my weakened ones.

"Speaking of needs, when was the last time you fed?" The dreaded question. I look at her, and see that her eyes have changed from her normal brown to our unnatural shade of crimson. Mine instantly turn as well, both of our hunger gaining momentum as they flicker dangerously. Any human who saw us in this state would know we are different, a threat to their very existence. If my sister even thought about blood she could blow our cover so easily, and she has. I quickly turn away and set my eyes back on the road.

"That is none of your business." I state in low warning. Evelyn snickers, noticing I am uncomfortable.

"You'll need to soon. Don't wanna get weak on me sister. Well, too late for that." I feel my eyes glow even brighter, the redness blurring my vision. My fangs descend out of anger and unquenched hunger, a low growl emerging from my throat. I put my sunglasses back on to avoid even more torturous conversation.

"Drop this Evelyn." I say through gritted teeth. My sister just smiles as she closes her eyes again. I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. My teeth retract back to normal, yet I know this will not last long. I do need to feed soon. Usually vampires feed every few days, some like Evelyn never missing the opportunity. I could often hold it in for more than a week at a time, when I really, really wanted to torture myself. But what other option do I have? I'm not going to yet again make the wrong choice, the heavy cost of my past actions always reminding me of where I've been. Just because I wish to have complete control of my darkened desires doesn't mean I've always had it. 

When I first turned, while I wanted to retain my humanity, something became much stronger. Temptation lingered in every corner, my new self always craving the sweet liquid running through human veins. Evelyn did not look back on her old life, fully giving into the lusts and luxuries of being immortal. I on the other hand tried to fight it until the temptation became unbearable. As my sire, Annabelle forced me to embrace my new nature, yet still keeping me in balance with myself. While she found pleasure in watching me as a monster, to her dismay she also knew I was stubborn as hell. But it was also revealed to me there was much more to this life than just blood. There was a power, a danger, a thrill that frightened me because I actually began to revel in it. When I first left my sire it was very difficult to suppress my darker side for a long time. Now that I've learned to reel in this part of myself I would rather blend in, as much as I could being what I am. Yet as much as I fight it the beast is beginning to resurface itself. The blood lust within is a flame that will never burn out. It is a hunger that can never be sated, too great to leave unsatisfied.

**_"Is it so wrong? I have to do what I must to survive. Dammit, get a grip Liza!"_ **

"Why can't we just find somewhere to feed? It's been over seven hours on the road for God's sake." Evelyn runs her mouth yet again. I desperately want to just cave in and stop. I want to feed just as much as my sister, even more due to how much I ignore my cravings. But I won't. I can't. I know I will have to give in soon, for the hunger is becoming too much holding it in for this long. But I sure as hell won't give my sister the satisfaction of being right.

"We're almost to Manhattan Evelyn. You can wait a little while longer. You're telling me you didn't bring any blood with you?" After a moment of silence passed, I felt Evelyn's eyes upon me as her lips curl into a small smirk.

"As a matter of fact I did..." In a matter of seconds she roughly grabs my arm towards her.

Chapter 8 Snippet


	8. Cravings

I pull over with rapid force to the shoulder of the highway due to Evelyn's abrupt actions. My sunglasses fly off my face, making me turn quick to her in extreme agitation. She grabs me by the shoulders tightly, her eyes wild with frustration and hunger. 

"Get off me!" I growl. I attempt to escape my younger sister's hold yet to no avail, her being much stronger than me at this point. She cocks her head to the side, chuckling darkly as she pushes harder against me. I have no chance against her in my current state, for human blood is what powers a vampire. Evelyn never withheld herself from feeding, giving her the full advantage as I've had nothing in my system for days. I flinch in discomfort against the car seat as I am still trapped under her. 

"Why don't we make a compromise hmm? We're going to help each other. Now unless you want me to cause quite the scandal right when we arrive in Manhattan, I suggest you allow me to feed now. And by the looks of it, you're not looking so hot yourself." Evelyn says with darkness spreading in her voice, her words making me cringe. I know why she is really doing this. It isn't due to her own hunger as she makes it to be, but because I needed a push. 

As I did in the beginning of my immortality, I've been trying to resist my reliance on human blood. I know Evelyn is sick of being the one having to deal with the aftermath of it every time. I also know she is right. The state I'm in not only makes me lack strength, but makes me appear weak too. My skin has lost it's usual pale glow due to the fatigue from starvation. My eyes have lost their beauty, now only showing the blood lusting beast and the darkness it hides behind. The burning in my throat is unbearable, the painful need for sustenance crawling through my body. Although my body is beginning to shut down from the hunger, my predatory instincts are still on full alert, waiting for me to finally snap. If I wait much longer to feed, there's no doubt I will.

I just stare at Evelyn's neck as she continues to talk. She definitely notices I am not paying attention, for she grabs my head to make me look back to her eyes.

"I know you are hungry sister. It's not human blood nor am I Annabelle, I'm guessing to your disappointment. But it will keep us sane until we can both hunt properly. So it's either you or them, your choice." I no longer could think, I could even hardly hear what my sister was saying to me. I am transfixed by the radiance of vampire blood flowing through my sister. 

Human blood is what vampires crave the most, our kind's only true source of sustenance. Vampire blood is different. It is not very filling, but has both a power and a taste that immortals and even humans find appealing. Vampires feeding on one another is most common during sexual endeavors. Blood drinking from both parties, although not truly satisfying our food hunger, can help gratify another primal appetite we possess. However whether you are the feeder or being fed from, sex or not, human or immortal, it is a rather intense experience to say the least. 

For sire blood, it is just addicting in every way. I never told Annabelle this. Yet I didn't need to, for she became the one person that could read me like a book. My emotions, my blood, my body, three things she had become all too familiar with during our fifteen years together. 

My sire has always been indescribably a wonder to me, for she had the ability to awaken a completely different side of myself that I never thought I could possess. Her blood had the power to subdue my monstrous side yet could also unravel me the moment it touched my lips. She became my lifeline as well as my guilty pleasure. But I vowed to Evelyn when her and I fled from Annabelle that I would never again indulge in her or her blood, for it brought my sister much pain. 

Withholding from Annabelle's blood has had consequences for me however. With the sire bond, while blood drinking keeps it alive, it also keeps the sired vampire in control. Without it, even after years, the one turned can become ravenous when tempted, deadly to human kind or even themselves. Truthfully, I have been denying my nature for so long that I could care less that it isn't human blood, nor it isn't the one I've distanced myself from that still calls to my very being. 

I have no control over my body anymore, my vision dimming as it is becoming consumed by a dark red haze. My mouth bares as canines fully descend into fangs. My sister knows that I am losing all sense of restraint, she always saw what I tried to hide within. She just watches as my true form is coming from it's cage.

"No..." I speak in a sharp breath as I try to look away from her. I don't want to give in. But in a few moments, I know I wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Evelyn places her mouth to my ear, her closeness making the power of her blood radiate even more off of her. I could smell it, becoming more and more inviting each breath my sister took.

"Get away from me, please." I quietly plead to Evelyn. Yet she does not budge, still grasping my arms to keep me from fighting. 

"You're a vampire Liza. You can't change that so stop torturing yourself." I start to shake, losing it as her neck is only inches away from my face as she spoke. My head moves closer as my mouth opens wider in pain. Her blood to my senses is even more potent now, making me want to reach out and taste. But I stop myself knowing better than to bite her there, especially without her acknowledgement. Feeding from the neck is one of the most satisfying places to take blood from, while it also tends to be one of the most intimate. Seeing ourselves as blood sisters, it has never been something either of us deemed as considerable unless in truly rare and dire circumstances. But I was tempted knowing it would be the most filling to take it from there in my state of intense desire to feed. 

As moments pass by, I can tell Evelyn feels my sense of self slipping away. She comes back up to look at me, my face looking hungrily yet fearfully at her. She is finally seeing what she's wanted to after years of me constantly fighting myself. She's witnessing me at my weakest, a monster. But seeing me in so much pain in the end makes her feel sorry for me. Her smile slowly fades as she looks at me with a sense of sympathy. I know to this day Evelyn still resents me for my bond with Annabelle, still hurt that I was chosen to be sired and not her. At the time, Evelyn would have done anything for the woman. Now it is as if their bond never existed. Yet neither of us could bear it if the same happened with one another. Although we have had our distinct differences and quarrels, we have always seen ourselves as family. We are the only family each other have now. Evelyn knows I want to fight my nature, but that is not possible anymore. She starts to rub my arms, trying to soothe me. 

"That's it Liza. Give in; then we can go okay?" I once again eye her neck for a few moments. However I fight the impulse as I instead look down to her arm, my body finally standing still. I lose all sense of fear, all turning into lust within me. I hiss, grabbing her wrist but she pulls away with a slight grin.

"Ah ah. You didn't think I was gonna let you go first, seeing that you've been practically starving yourself the past few decades did you?"

**_"You little brat."_ **

I am livid, the beast within wanting to be satisfied this instant. But in reluctance I pull it back. My sister slowly moves closer to my arm holding it firmly, her dark eyes never leaving the vein. Before I knew it her fangs are inside me. I wince for a moment, yet the enjoyable sensation of her bite quickly takes over. What is known as the vampire's kiss is a painful, yet can be quite the pleasurable experience for a victim. It is especially stimulating for someone of our kind. My sister drinks from my wrist, her eyes now closed as her hands grip tightly to my arm. I can feel the darkness inside me grow.

**_"It'll be your turn soon enough. Hell...why wait? The girl said it herself: Give in Liza. GIVE IN!"_ **

The monster within taunts me. Right now, it is the very dominant part. I try to ignore my blood lust's urging pull, now a strong temptation to take Evelyn's arm and start to feast myself. However a vampire knows very well not to interrupt another's feeding, especially when it's your sister. Evelyn finally after a minute brings her head up in satisfaction in her dark red eyes, feeling the powerful presence of my blood in her veins. She finally holds her hand out towards me. My eyes stare entranced at her arm, knowing what I want. Yet I recognize full well Evelyn's blood is not what I truly want nor what I need. I now wish it was a human so I could feel their warm blood rush into my mouth, coating my tongue with it's divine flavor as it satisfies the raging hunger within. 

Then in my thoughts Evelyn changes to Annabelle, wrapping her arms around me as she sinks her fangs into my neck, only for me to quickly follow suit. I dig my teeth in deeper as we tighten our embrace, tasting the blood I knew to be as intoxicating as a fine wine as we finally become one again. I snap out of my thoughts in a hungry daze. I hate where my mind goes when my lusts take over, but at this point I'm only thinking about satisfying my aching need for blood no matter how much I try to resist it. I don't care what type it is anymore, I will take whatever I can get and won't stop until I have it. 

My mind is in a fog of bloody desire as Evelyn pushes her wrist into my mouth. I look into her eyes for a moment seeing my own reflecting in them. And what I see just barely pulls me out of my ravenous state, for all I see are pools of black. I am trying to regain myself in deep pants, for I am frightened of what I am becoming. Yet Evelyn sees my resistance, only pushing herself to my mouth harder. 

"Don't fight it Liza. I took your blood, now take mine. Only fair right?" Suddenly everything in me shuts down but the need for one thing, not wasting even a second more to react. With one swift movement I sink my fangs into my sisters wrist. Evelyn almost pulls her hand back, but I grasp it roughly to my mouth as I drink with greed. I didn't blame her for trying. I am slipping away, becoming engulfed in my bloodlust. When I become like this I'm not one to mess with. I couldn't get enough of the crimson liquid, no matter how revolted I was of the monster I have become. After more than a minute I am still feeding, not wanting to stop. 

"You're a fool, thinking you could be 'human' again." My sister speaks above me. I pull my head up from the wound I've created, dazed by the blood I am consuming. I just stare at her blood lusting eyes with my own as they faded out of their ravenous state back to crimson.

"You cannot undo the past. So you might as well accept that and embrace what is." With these words I instinctively lean back down to her wrist, wanting to lick the blood lingering there. But I fought with everything I had. 

"NO!" I gnarl in resistance. Evelyn lowers herself down to my ear. 

"I am growing weary of this sister. I suggest you learn to finally accept your place in the food chain." She says coldly. I snap back up, breaking my seat belt as I lunge towards Evelyn in rage. I shove her against her seat, my sister slightly taken aback as I bare my teeth at her. 

"You're growing weary?! How ironic that the one who can't keep her own impulses in check is giving me constructive criticism on my own feeding habits. I suggest you watch your tongue." I lash out at her. With my hunger and anger out of control, I was a ticking time bomb. My sister just glares at me.

"You know, I didn't ask you to turn Liza. In the end you dug your grave all on your own, now far too late for you to be having second thoughts don't you think? We are what we are, whether you like it or not." Fury fills me, yet I pull away to calm myself. After a few moments of composure, my so said humanity is reemerging. I breathe in deeply, my vision clearing as my fangs retract back into my mouth. Evelyn licks the blood off her hand then resumes her usual position in the car.

"Shame you broke your seat belt, so much for safety first."Evelyn says with a smirk. I do not respond as I put the keys in the ignition and start to drive. This was going to be an interesting journey. A new beginning, and hopefully a better outcome. As I drive, I am so caught up in the taste of blood on my own tongue that I begin to lose vision again. 

**"** **LIZA** **LOOK OUT!"** But it was too late. In a flash, a car flips toward ours on the highway, and everything fades to black.

Chapter 9 Snippet


	9. Hospital Stay

**_Turn around, They might be watching_ **

**_And you never disappoint them_ **

**_Hide your innocence before they see right through_ **

**_You mustn't disappoint them_ **

**"Feed...I must feed..."**

"Miss can you hear me? Miss??" 

I awake upright with a harsh gasp to an unknown voice, my instincts coming alive again. It feels like I have been asleep for days, an out of world experience for an immortal who has not slept in over sixty five years. The woman in front of me begins to move back in shock as I meet her eyes for a moment. I then look around out of breath as to where I am, then upon myself realizing I am in a hospital gown with IVs in my arms.

**_"I was brought into a hospital?? What the hell happened?!"_ **

I am wondering how in the world humans got so close without me sensing their presence, not taking the kill due to my lack of human blood. But what happened in the car makes me even more confused. I cannot believe I lost myself feeding from Evelyn. The blood my sister gave me did enough to heal most of my wounds. But I am still weak from the impact of the crash due to the absence of true sustenance in my system.

I knew the IV fluids were doing nothing to help my body in it's frail state, not even vampire blood could do the job. Only Annabelle's blood could truly heal me now in that regard or...what I am now really craving. I need human blood this time, and there is no escaping this fact. As my body calms, I pull the IVs out as simply as they went in. I then look back to the nurse who is still staring at me with wide eyes.

**_"Why is she...SHIT!"_ **

I turn to the mirror behind me and become rather anxious as I see that my eyes are their unnatural crimson red. I open my mouth, inwardly relieved that somehow my fangs have not yet made their way to the surface. Then something changes gears in me. I begin to turn my head to glance back at the woman, hearing her heart pound through her chest. My gaze only glows brighter in intensity as I fully sense the woman's increasing fear.

**_"I need human blood, and there is a human right in front of me. I want her, badly."_ **

**"You indeed smell delicious..."**

"Pardon??" Realizing my last thought came out aloud I whip my head down. I have acknowledged that if I do not get out of this room, I would kill this nurse without giving it any further thought.

"This can't be happening..." I say to myself in a rough whisper.

"Listen to me sweetie; you were in a car accident, causing head trauma it seems. No one could find any form of identification in the car you were driving. So you need to tell me hun, what is your name?" The nurse asks reluctantly, stepping closer with concern in her voice. 

I laugh internally at the whole situation. A vampire getting into an incapacitating car accident was unheard of. All the while I had been able to somehow fall asleep in a hospital full of blood-filled humans, being attended to like a fucking child. Identification...as if I have ever needed to obtain a driver's license. Using compulsion on humans could literally give me anything I wanted in the palm of my hand. I also found it a justifiable cause that I'm much older and will likely outlive all of them.

I know the human before me thinks I was just speaking utter nonsense seconds ago. Yet what this woman doesn't know is that I meant every word I said, her scent that reeks of multiple blood types mixed in with her own driving me crazy as I stand before her. As she nears closer a growl begins to emerge from my throat, the hunter ready for the attack. Yet I stop it right in it's tracks as well as the very human whose life is on the line.

"STAY AWAY! You need not know my name. What we both need is for me to get out of here." The intensity of my voice escalates as the pounding of her heart only gets louder. The growing tension in the room made me nervous yet the monster inside me excited all at once.

**_"Take deep breaths Liza. You will not kill this woman."_ **

I breathe in and out steadily in attempt to sedate myself.

"My sister. Where is my sister?" I ask as I keep my face hidden, successfully gaining back my composure.

"I'm sorry dear. You were the only person taken in." I am silent, realizing that my sister must have fled without being seen. She obviously was not lacking in the human blood department. She was probably able to escape the crash with not even a scratch on her.

**_"Why would she allow them to take me in? I will be having a very 'heart to heart' conversation with her later."_ **

But I realize I have more important things to be worried about, such as getting out of this hospital without killing every living body within it. I need to wipe the memory of this nurse, of the monster before her. I feel sorry for her that she had to have me as her patient, for if I didn't get out soon she would end up dead in this hospital room.

I finally get up and with my unnatural speed grab the nurse by her shoulders. I have to cover her mouth, for the human attempts to scream at the top of her lungs. I let go of her once I am able to compel her to be quiet without even speaking a word. But nothing stops how her body is reacting in fright, only being held in place by my strong grip. 

As the woman's heart beats faster and louder than ever before, I look at her neck forgetting what I was planning to do. I can feel the blood rushing through every part of her anatomy, calling to me much more than my prior determination to escape. I take my hand and by instinct start running two fingers along the bulging vein in her neck, my teeth now throbbing in my parted mouth. I feel my eyes starting to change yet again, becoming blinded by the hunger. I open my mouth wider in pain as my fangs finally descend. The beast has awoken, finally taking it's true form within me. The nurse's face goes from fear to horror as she stares petrified into my pitch black eyes.

"What...are you...?" The human's words woke me up from my trance. I start to come back, barely, feeling my eyes fade into a color a little less monstrous. I grab her with greater force as she starts to shake even more. My time in this hospital must be put to an end before I rashly decide to end this poor innocent woman's life. I look transfixed into her eyes once more, pulling her back into my compulsion.

 **"You will not remember me nor what you saw tonight, for I was never a patient in your hospital. You will never speak of this."** The nurse's body calms down, in a trance as compulsion always does to humans. As she nods finally, I use my speed to escape from the hospital room. It is very difficult not to stop in my tracks due to the smell of blood coming from all directions. Nobody can see me, for I am too fast for them. But I am most definitely not at my strongest.

**_"I cant do this anymore. I'm so hungry..."_ **

Tonight there is no way around it, for I cannot ignore the pull to feed any longer. I sneak into the doctor's lounge, grabbing a hoodie hung up on the jacket rack before finally making my way to the outside.

I run away from the hospital to a dark street. In my famished state, I fall weakly to the ground.

"Woah hey are you alright?!" A young man runs up to me. I have no words, only wanting to indulge in the liquid that was calling to me from within him. The small sensible part of me still present in this moment feels bad for this stranger, only wanting to aid me in my time of need. What he doesn't know is that he will be helping by giving me his blood, a high possibility even his own life. 

I don't want to end another life, for this time I would surely be the one at fault. It's been many years since I've spiraled out of control due to my bloodlust. I want to stick to my morals, trying to be more than a monster. However, there is a more dominant part of me right now that wants nothing other than to give into my desperate inner need. There is no doubt in my mind: That part would win tonight. Suddenly I feel the pull again, so strong that I hear a potent dark whisper of a woman begin to speak in my own conscience.

**_"You've been denying your nature for far too long..._ **

**_You're weak Liza..._ **

**_You need to feed..._ **

**_For only one thing can replenish you..._ **

**_Feed my darling..._ **

**_Feed..."_ **

I cannot hold back any longer. With no hesitation I put my hood up, rising to forcefully seize the man. I breathe now in heavy pants as I bring his neck to my mouth.

"What the...Do you need a doctor?!" The man trembles as I roughly lick the side of his neck.

"I'm so sorry..." And with those three words I fed on him. No distractions, no sister, just satisfying the beast. I try to stop, not wanting to kill him, but I couldn't take my head away. I continue to drain him of his blood mouthful by mouthful. After starving myself then becoming injured, my body wouldn't let me resist my greatest temptation. Blood is just too good, too addicting.

**_"That's it...drain him._ **

**_You are a vampire, a creature of the night._ **

**_You're the predator amongst mere sheep._ **

**_Their lives are yours for the taking._ **

**_Take now what is yours!_ **

**_TAKE IT!"_ **

**"WHO'S THERE? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"** My heads snaps up in alert to a deep female voice, my senses heightened to the highest level. I hear a heart beating unsteadily from a distance, the shadow of a girl looking our way. Although I was too high on human blood to make out her face, her being immediately intrigued me. Yet this most certainly was not the right timing. I look back to my victim who is barely alive in my grip. I pick him up, the man becoming transfixed on my supernatural gaze. I lean in to heal his wound with a single swipe of my tongue. My lips then hover his ear to speak in a hushed soothe.

 **"You will sleep and forget of what you have just suffered. Be wary of the night, for there is an even greater darkness that lurks within it."** With this I flee from the area with the man in my arms.

**_We fall in line, We live the lie_ **

**_Give up, Give up, And feed the machine_ **

**_It grows inside, Nowhere to hide_ **

**_Give up, Give up, And feed the machine_ **

"Feed The Machine" - _Red_

Chapter 8 Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and the kudos on my story! =) I'm editing and working on getting new chapters up ASAP! Our other main character Carter is being introduced in the next chapter and it is her POV! Stay tuned!


	10. Carter

****

**A few moments earlier...**

I head home through a dark street after I am done finishing errands for my father. He is often gone due to the extreme dedication to his work, coming home extremely late most nights. He doesn't say much about what he does, but I know he keeps busy to avoid our reality. Who could really blame him? I know the loss of my mom this past year has been harder for my dad than he makes it appear. Yet he still does everything he can to provide for me, even though his lack of presence is difficult for me at times. 

As I'm walking I hear shuffling and murmurs from across the way. I move towards the noise cautiously, pulling out my sterling silver pocket knife as I have an intense feeling that something isn't right. I keep on hearing movement, contemplating whether to go any closer. As I look across the street, I see the most bizarre sight. A hooded figure and a man are huddled together, a little too closely. What I'm witnessing is definitely a weird sight, not being able to shake the feeling that these two aren't lovers. 

It's not that you don't see weird things in New York this time of night. My dad never let me forget it, making sure I conceal carried a knife when I went into the city. I tried to insist that I didn't need it as I always kept to myself and my own business. But this discussion wasn't up for debate, me being a girl and a rather timid one at that. However now I am somewhat grateful as the feeling currently in my stomach made me want to rip out my insides.

"Who's there?! Is everything alright?!" I shout reluctantly towards the pair. I see the hooded figure who's features appear to be a female look up. But what I saw next sent me backing up into a garbage can. Her eyes were not normal, but a glowing red. I back up quick, shutting my eyes tightly. I take a deep breath, hoping I am just dreaming what I just saw. A few seconds later I open them again, only to find the disguised figure and the man were gone. I run to where the couple was standing, my shoe stepping in a liquid substance below me. I pull out the flashlight on my phone to see what I stepped in. I look down then back away in shock, not being able to tear away from the scene in front of me. It was blood.

_**"Oh my God..."** _

It wasn't just a droplet of blood, but a puddle of crimson along the ground. I push my knife out, flashing my light around the area. 

"Hello?? Is anyone there??" I call out nervously as I become more freaked out. Yet there is no answer and no one in sight. This wasn't just some accidental bleeding. I basically just caught the culprit in the act, as though they were a deer caught in headlights. Yet it wasn't an animal. It was a girl, a human. Her eyes however said otherwise.

_**"She had red eyes..."** _

I almost jump out of my skin as my phone begins to ring and vibrate in my hand: **Caller ID: Dad**. I pick up the call quickly.

"Hey da...."

 **"Catherine are you home yet?!"**

My dad barks worried on the other end. I didn't want to concern him more, for he already has so much on his plate with his job.

"I'm heading home now. Just stopped to grab dinner."

**"You're not drinking are you?! I swear if the cops catch you again I will not pull you out of it do you hear me?!"**

I run a heavy hand through my hair as I take a deep sigh before answering.

"Yes dad. I promise I'm not drinking."

**_"Not at the moment anyway."_ **

I'm not completely lying to him. After mom died and not having an abundance of friends, drinking became a comfort when I needed one. Recently I got caught with my best friend Sam as we had a few too many drinks with a couple of fake licenses. Unfortunately we had been sitting next to the wrong man at the bar, an off duty cop. Yet an officer's job is never done, returning the both of us to our houses. What he didn't tell me was he already knew who I was, the deputy being good friends with my dad for over ten years due to their work with the law enforcement. If this was just another cop things would have ending very differently, being in even deeper trouble with both the law and my father. But to my relief with a cut of my license the officer just let it go, telling me to stay out of trouble and hang in there for he sympathized with mine and my father's loss.

I'm still trying to make sense of the death of my mom with little answers. In a month will be a year since she left us so tragically by the hands of a murderer. Dad told me she had been found dead in an alley with no evidence to track down a culprit. My dad didn't even allow me to go with him to identify her body when it was brought to the morgue, not wanting me to see the condition she had been found in that night.

My dad distracts himself from his grief, doing his best to hold himself our household of two together. He still makes sure I keep up with my grades, chores, and "staying away" from alcohol at seventeen. However the cities of New York made it rather easy to obtain a fake license. A little booze that dad didn't know about wouldn't hurt him. He trusts me, well most of the time; knowing I'm generally a good kid that is not one to look for trouble. I know he is there for me when he can. It is what it is I guess.

Sam tries to lighten my spirits, being the closest friend I've ever had. Yet I don't want to put all my heavy shit on him. Drinking made my mind go elsewhere, blinding myself to the fact that mom is really gone. Sometimes I wish I didn't need it as a distraction, that I had someone who made me feel less alone in this.

My dad doesn't know I'm gay. My mom actually was the first person I came out to. I came out to her days before she died. Being a stay home mom we always had a close relationship. My dad being gone and having more of a rougher exterior I didn't feel comfortable coming out to him right away, not without my mom by my side. Now I don't know if I ever will. When mom died I had lost my confidence being out of the closet. I was much more outgoing when my mother was alive; my mind set on joining the male run football team instead of just being the science technology wizard everyone came to know.

Any fire I had however faded the night she died. Now I've just faded into the background. Yet somehow seems like everyone knows I'm gay as fuck but my dad, the only one oblivious enough not to notice and call me Catherine. Good thing he doesn't have time to go to my parent teacher conferences, already dealing with enough stress from his profession and losing his the love of his life. I just don't know how he would handle the reality his daughter is a lesbian.

**_"I wonder if he even has a clue, I mean look at me..."_ **

**"HELLO ARE YOU THERE?!"**

**_"Oops..."_ **

"Yes. I'm on my way home as we speak." I wait a moment before hearing my father's more calm yet somber response.

**"Did something happen Catherine? You seem off."**

I look down to the pool of blood below me yet answer right away.

"Dad everything's fine. You don't have to worry so much about me okay?" I hear a silent sigh on the other end.

**"Just stay out of trouble. You're too good of a kid, don't let that go to waste."**

I smile at the other end.

"I am...and I won't. See you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully

**"Tomorrow, I promise. Have a good first day at school alright?"**

"I will. See you tomorrow." I end the call, then begin to move away from the peculiar scene before me. I take one last glance behind me before leaving to go a street over to where the city is always alive, haling over a cab to head homebound.

Chapter 9 Snippet


End file.
